


Ineffable Gentlemen Come Into Town

by paisleyflowers



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Far from the Madding Crowd (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paisleyflowers/pseuds/paisleyflowers
Summary: 1870’s Wessex - LondonTwo country gentlemen from the fair rural pleasures of County Wessex come to partake in the city’s pleasures whilst on business. At this time, Boldwood discovers there’s more to his companion that meets the eye (or heart[s])





	1. Beginnings

The wind blew across the golden fields, through the thicket and up into his hair. He felt the warmth of the watery sun, the coolness of the breeze on his cheek and exhaled. Life was settled. Life was secure. But his heart needed taming. There was just one who could do this simple act.

William Boldwood was a country gentleman farmer, a man of carefully practiced breeding, who was at home in the dappled wheat of county Wessex, as he was in the drawing rooms of the establishments of London. He made sure was the most agreeable to the right person, and repressed those wild and carnal desires that threatened to push their way above his carefully striped kerchief. He wiggled and tightened it one last time, as he glanced in the mirror to press down his tight curls into something all together presentable. 

The man known simply as, the Doctor, was - to all intents and purposes - a slightly mysterious, but rather useful man who appeared in the village of Weatherbury one day. He made enquiries as to who may need help with management of their estate, may need an indefatigable partner, someone open to new ideas, and experiences. They all pointed in him the direction of Mr William Boldwood, Esq. He himself arrived in the village one day, a handsome but troubled man of 40, with seemingly no attachments.

Now, two years had passed, and the two men lived in most agreeable companionship, no one suspecting for a moment that it was anything that could hint at impropriety. Of course, women could be indulged their strong female friendships, to be sure, but a romance between two respectable men? Out of the question. Out of this world, of the village. Although the Doctor never spoke much about his past, he seemed to hint at losing someone, or something important to him. A woman? A home? Now they had made their home together, they were happy. Well, William was happy. He always felt the Doctor was sniffing the breeze, thinking of higher things, something beyond what he could give him in this sleepy rural village.

So it came to pass one afternoon, when the sun seemed to hang like a paper lantern in the sky, seeping its golden warmth through their bones, that the Doctor was seated by William’s side in the garden, taking notes, feeling languid and content together. He gently stroked William’s cheek, letting his fingers brush through the tight brown curls sprinkled with salt. William sighed, and felt himself melt into the Doctor’s body. Before things could dissolve into anything heated, William sat up. ‘What say we take a trip. A trip out of this village. This county. These people, with their small minded talk, and concerns. Let us go to London! I know you yearn for adventure that I cannot give you here.’

The Doctor let a slow mile play upon his sensual lips. This was the ticket. He may have been required to leave his beloved with those beyond the stars, but his other muse was right here on Earth. It would be nice to dabble his feet in deeper waters once more. ‘Of course, my love. It would be wonderful. Charming. Charming and wonderful. We can conduct business, and perhaps some pleasure while we’re at it!’ Privately, he knew he had a great matter to resolve with his people, but he need not tell William this. So he laughed, and kissed him, sprightly and true. William could taste the salt, and sweetness of the Doctor’s mouth. He sighed. The Doctor let out a ringing laugh. ‘Let us go, let us see the bright lights. Let us be with people like us once again.’ They lay down on the fragrant grass, and blended into a moving pattern of arms and legs, as they merged into each others willing and eager bodies. The starling sung true, as the birds and animals all joined in a song of pagan pleasure. It muffled the sound of a man’s sudden exclamation, and long and pleasure filled sigh…


	2. Journeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William Boldwood and the Doctor make their way to London, and to the Doctor’s residence in Soho. From there they are invited to some of the best establishments, not to forget the infamous Portland Club in Mayfair. But first, pleasure is sought, so is business; for William it is but agricultural, for the Doctor, something altogether different. What will happen to these two lovers?

William sighed, and spread his arms out wide. The Doctor gently lifted himself off and sprawled to the side, buttoning up his breeches as he did so. The birds had quietened to a gentle song, and the bees hummed in the late afternoon sun. 

William wiped his moist mouth as the Doctor fell into his arms. ‘Well, that was most enjoyable my Lord,’ William exhaled. ‘It is what you deserve my love, and much more. Let us pick up our things and go inside, for we have much to prepare. Should we go next week?’, the Doctor replied. William ran his hand through his thick curls, and chuckled. 'Why not tomorrow, there is no time like the present!’ ‘Yes, I know all about that’, said the Doctor with some mirth.

So it came to pass, on a pleasant Monday morning, that William and the Doctor set off for London. The journey was long but they certainly found things to do with each other to pass the time. Whist, reading aloud from the latest by Jules Verne, clandestine handjobs under the travelling blanket. That sort of thing. 

The coach drew up to the fine Victorian townhouse on Greek Street, Soho. ‘What a lovely place you have!’, exclaimed William as they mounted the stairs to the living room. ‘Where ever is the bedroom?’ The Doctor smiled, ‘All in good time, my love, all in good time. So what shall it be, a jaunt to the tea rooms, and back in time for cigarillos and a spot of light fornication?’ William laughed at the Doctor’s joie de vivre. ‘Sounds jolly splendid, and I must drop in on our accountant tomorrow. Fleet Street. I’m sure you have people to see?’ 

The Doctor tried to hide his surprise at William’s foresight. ‘Yes, yes that would be right. I hear there’s a most splendid place on the Square.’ William washed his face and put on a fresh kerchief. As he turned around, he was surprised by the sense of the Doctor close behind him. ‘A little distraction first?’, breathed the Doctor heavily. 

William felt the warm, sweet breath of the Doctor down his neck, and felt tingles down his spine, as he felt the Doctor slide his hand down his breeches to stroke his growing hardness. Business could always wait. When it came to them, especially when it came to him. He groaned, as the Doctor worked him into a frenzy. The wild beast within gave in, as they tested out the new bed, the Doctor thrusting hard inside, building the climax; withdrawing a little, to tease William, to make him beg. He held onto his shoulder, as he plunged deep, William quietly yelping, as they both came strong and true. When would they ever tire of exploring new ways to pleasure each other’s bodies?


End file.
